1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of tracking movement of a 3D object through a vision system, such as a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D model-based tracking is a process of generating a 3D model of an object to be tracked and performing edge-based tracking of an image of the model. That is, the model is projected on the image using 3D rigid body transform of the previous position of the model using characteristics of a camera, and the edge of the image is searched in the vertical direction of a space of the edge of the 3D model. Then, a 3D rigid body transform matrix in which a distance error between the edge of the image and the model is minimized is calculated. Such a process is applied to each frame, thereby tracking the 3D model.
As described above, in order to calculate the 3D model rigid body transform matrix of the 3D model, the 3D model is projected on the image based on the previous position of the 3D model, and then a plurality of points is sampled from the edge. Points where the sampled points meet the edge of the image meet in the vertical direction of the space of the 3D model are obtained, and then the 3D rigid body transform matrix where the sum total of distances to these points is minimized is calculated. Here, when the points are not correctly matched to the edge of the 3D model, the 3D rigid body transform matrix is incorrectly calculated, and thus precise tracking of the object is not achieved.